


Pamela's Dog

by orphan_account



Category: due South
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has inadvertantly done a little respondent conditioning to Fraser.  Sexy respondent conditioning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pamela's Dog

**Author's Note:**

> It's a rainy afternoon in my part of the world, so I decided to make my own fun, PWP style.

It’s new, this thing they have, and it’s one more reason to feel like he owes Beth Botrelle everything he has, because Fraser comforted him afterward and that’s what ended up leading to their, what would Fraser call it, something like _expanding the horizons of our partnership_.  With sex, and lots of it; they’re more like teenagers than men sliding toward forty, fast.  They grope each other constantly at home, in the GTO, wherever they feel safe enough to do that kind of thing.  Because as far as the rest of the world is concerned, nothing’s changed. 

“Say my name,” Fraser tells Ray, early on.  Ray does, and Fraser says “No, my _name_.”  And from then on, it’s Benton or Ben that Ray pleads with or praises, depending on who’s been doing what and with which and to whom.  Frequently it’s praising in the evening and pleading later in the evening and back to praising later still, because it really is like being sixteen again.

A few weeks later, Ray’s leaving the 2-7, pulling out his sweet new cell phone to call the consulate.  “Hey, Ben, gonna pick you up in twenty, you good?”

“Fine, Ray, thank you for calling,” Fraser says, rather curtly.  Ray figures Thatcher’s in mid-rant, then he himself gets stuck in an awful traffic jam, so it’s more like an hour before he gets to the consulate, and because the road is so epically fucked up, he can’t afford to be distracted, even to use the cell phone to warn Fraser that he’s gonna be much later than he said.

Ray’s barely stopped the car in front of the consulate, and Fraser’s practically _sprinting_ out of the place.  Ray automatically floors it for a quick getaway; that’s what he does when Fraser flings himself into a car like this.

“What happened?” Ray needs to know where Fraser needs to be so quickly.

“Just go around the corner and up two blocks.  There’s an alley on the left,” Fraser says.  Ray is on it, and they’re in the alley in about thirty seconds.

“Now what?”

“Just turn off the engine,” Fraser says, and when Ray does, he leans back against the seat.  “Dear God, Ray.”

Ray is really starting to wonder what the fuck is going on here.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

“You said my name,” Fraser said.

Ray was expecting, “There’s going to be a commercial transaction of a criminal nature here in a half-hour” or maybe, “Elderly women have been having their purses forcibly removed on this block every afternoon for three days, Ray, and we must apprehend these malefactors with all deliberate speed.”  Something along those lines, anyway.

“I say your name all the time, Fraser,” Ray finally says.  “How is this suddenly an emergency?”

“You called and _said my name_ ,” Fraser says, and Ray gets a good long look at him.  He’s flushed, not from the sprinting, but from something else.  And, given that he’s licking his lips compulsively and that his eyes look pretty glazed and that there’s sweat beading on his face, Ray knows what that flush is, that’s the “I may look like an adult officer of the law but I am in fact a sixteen year old kid who just discovered that sex is even better with a partner” look.  Ray actually gasps when lust hits him just as strongly.

“Ben,” he says, and Ben groans.  “Ben,” he says again, and this is like that weird time with Thatcher on the phone, except that “Ben” is the secret word here and Ray is much more invested in Ben’s pleasure than he ever would be in Thatcher’s.

Ben grabs Ray’s hand, pulling him across the seat, shoving Ray’s hand into his crotch, shoving his really impressive hard-on against their joined hands, three times, and then comes.

Comes in his pants.  His _uniform_ pants.  And then he slumps sideways against the window and says, “Fuck, I needed that.”

Okay, there’s a bunch of stuff that just happened.  Fraser sullied the uniform (if only from the inside), came as close to a slouch as he could while dressed like that, committed a lascivious act in a public alley in daylight, and used an extremely coarse word. 

Ray uses his left hand to fumble his own pants open, then drags their still-joined hands over to his cock, which is aching in reaction to all of these unexpected but very welcome developments.  Ben’s hand is pliant in his, but that’s fine, that’s great, that’s enough, and Ray comes, his mind replaying Fraser’s _Fuck, I needed that_ over and over again.

A few minutes later, Fraser straightens up again.  “I think, Ray, I would prefer it if you only call me ‘Fraser’ in public from now on.”

“Sure, Fraser,” Ray says.  He’d put on a bonnet and call _himself_ Loretta for Fraser right about now.

“When you called, and you said my name, all I could think of was how you sound when you say it when we’re making love, and I had a very immediate reaction to those thoughts.”

Ray remembers something Frannie had been talking about.  “Pamela’s dog,” he mutters.  He knows it’s not right, but apparently Fraser didn’t hear him, because there’s no correction forthcoming.

“And there was nothing I could do about it,” Fraser continues, “and I couldn’t stop thinking about you calling me Ben, and dear God, that was the longest twenty minutes of my life, it felt like it was at least three times longer than that.”

And Ray starts laughing, because not only did he make Fraser, _Ben_ , completely lose it with a single syllable, he made him lose it so bad he forgot about _clocks_.  And apparently even _Dief_.

 

 


End file.
